Charmed The Next Generation
by Maverick500
Summary: What happens when the son and daughter of the longest living Slayer and a former vampire with a soul meet the children of the legendary Charmed ones. P/L, P/H, P/C, S/F, W/F pairing. Ch. 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Charmed, BTVS or ATS. They belong to Constance M Burge and Joss Whedon. However the characters you don't recognize are mine."

 **Guest Starring:**

 **Jensen Ackles- Dean O'Connor**

 **Vincent Kartheiser-Connor**

 **Jana Kramer-Samantha "Sammie" O'Connor**

 **Wes Ramsey- Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

 **Drew Fuller-Christopher Perry Halliwell**

 **Lucy Hale-Melinda Halliwell**

 **Genevieve Cortese-Angela Prudence Halliwell**

 **Erica Durance-Lucy Halliwell**

 **Erica Durance-Sarah Halliwell**

 **Phoebe Tonkin-Hayley Mitchell**

 **Selena Gomez-Peyton Mitchell**

 **Ian Somerhalder-Henry Mitchell Jr.**

 **Gemma Arterton-Cordelia "Cordy" Wyndam-Pryce**

 **Matt Ryan-Charles "Charlie" Wyndam-Pryce**

 **Hayden Panettiere-Marissa Rosenberg**

 **Adrianne Palicki-Tara Rosenberg**

 **A/N: This story is set many years after Chosen and Not Fade away and about 25 years after Forever Charmed**

 **Chapter 1:**

Dean O'Connor glanced over at his baby sister Samantha "Sammie" O'Connor as he asked, "Where you wanna eat Sammie?"

She replied, "I don't care you pick."

He nodded as he pulled his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala into the parking lot of P3 and said, "Well get a move on."

Sammie whined, "Really Dean; you pick a club to get a bite to eat."

Dean replied as he checked the stainless steel .45 Ruger SR1911 tucked in his waistband at the small of his back, "Quit whining bitch I'm thirsty."

She gave him the finger as she rearranged her black 9MM Beretta Px4 Storm to a more comfortable position as she snarked, "Bite me jerk."

He laughed as they continued bickering. They were so caught up in their bickering that they failed to see the small petite brunette until Sammie smacked right into her. Both girls immediately apologized as they both climbed to their feet. Sammie said, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl replied, "It's okay. I'm Hayley."

Sammie replied, "I'm Sammie O'Connor and this my big brother Dean."

Hayley asked, "Would you two like to join us?"

Sammie replied, "Are you sure; we don't want to impose."

Hayley grinned as she replied, "Yes; it's no trouble."

Both Sammie and Dean thanked her as they followed her to a booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkest reaches of the Underworld the man known as Cole Turner or The King of Hell was waiting to meet with three Warlock brothers. When they finally arrived he snarled, "You're late."

The oldest one; Jarek got in Cole's face as he snarled, "Watch your mouth Belthazor."

Cole sent the warlock flying with a flick of his wrist as he thundered, "NEVER CALL ME BELTHAZOR. HE'S DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

The other two warlocks merely nodded as they helped their brother to his feet. The middle brother; Damian asked, "What do you want from us?"

Cole replied, "I want you to distract the Charmed Children while Lilith possess Phoebe and corrupts her."

The Warlocks shuddered at the thought of going after the Charmed Children and working with the white eyed demon. The youngest warlock; Draken asked, "How are supposed to get to the Charmed children?"

Cole had a malevolent smirk on his face as he said in a sinister voice, "I'm sending an army of demons with you."

Jarek asked, "How are demons supposed to get past the Charmed Children."

Cole threw his head back and gave an eerie cackle as he said, "We'll use upper level demons. They won't even know anything's wrong until it's too late."

All the warlocks cackled evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had just returned from getting another round of beer; when his "Spidey Sense" as he called it started to tingle. He reached back and gripped his 1911 as he growled, "Sammie we hot company."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth an army of black eyed people rushed at them. Peyton asked as she knocked two of the demon possessed people back with her Aerokinesis, "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Dean replied as he shot two of them, "They're possessed by demons."

Hayley asked as she hit one with a ball of white lightning, "How do we kill them?"

Sammie replied as she shot another one, "Exorcise them or kill the host."

Chris yelled as he threw two of them against the wall, "I vote for the exorcism."

Sammie nodded as she recited a quick exorcism spell, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos"

Some of the attackers began to scream and black smoke poured from their mouth. Dean nodded at his sister as he quickly recited another one, "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"

The Halliwells and Mitchells watched in awe as the rest of the demons departed. Suddenly Prue gasped and just stood there in a trance like state for several minutes. Then she snapped out as Lucy asked, "What did you see?"

When she hesitated Sarah pressed, "Come on Prue."

Prue said in a shaking voice, "I saw Mom kill Dad along with the rest of us...But it didn't feel like Mom. She had white eyes and she was with a guy with sandy brown hair and haunting light blue eyes."

Dean swore as he popped a new mag into his 1911 and tucked it away, "Holy shit that's Lillith."

Hayley asked, fearful for her aunt, "Who is that?"

Dean replied, "I'll explain later. Right now we need to save your mom and gank this bitch once and for all."

They all nodded as they left. They failed to see the three warlocks in the corner blink away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the Manor Dean pulled out his cell and hit speed dial. As soon as the other line was picked up he said, "Where are you and Cordy?"

Charles "Charlie" Wyndam-Pryce replied, "Me and Cordy are in LA with Marissa and Tara. What's up?"

Dean replied, "Lilith is trying to possess one of the Halliwells. I need you 4 to get to San Fran PDQ."

Charlie said, "We can teleport there."

Dean replied, "Good. Just get here."

As soon as the words left his mouth the four appeared along with Spike; who was now going by Will and his wife Faith Lehane. Dean grinned as he saw the bleached blond vampire and quipped, "Ya love the daylight ring that Willow made don't ya."

Will nodded as he asked, "what's this bout Lilith tryin to possess a Halliwell?"

Dean was about to fill them in when Chris orbed in with his fiance Bianca. He looked around at their little army and asked as he glared at the 6 newcomers, "Who are they?"

Dean said, "They're my cousins Charlie and Cordy Wyndam-Pryce and Marissa and Tara Rosenberg and these two are-"

Bianca cut him off as she growled, "Spike and Faith Lehane."

All of the Charmed Children gasped in shock as Wyatt asked, "What are Spike; one of the most feared vampires in history and a former dark Slayer doing here?"

Dean growled, "Let's save the Halliwell then we'll talk bout it."

They all nodded as Dean walked to the trunk with the others hot on his heels. When he opened the trunk the Charmed Children all gasped when the saw the massive arsenal of guns, axes, swords, stakes, holy water and crosses. He asked as he grabbed a 12 gauge Benelli M4 Tactical Shotgun and filled his pockets with shells filled with rock salt and consecrated iron as well as throwing knives and holy water. Sammy grabbed a 5.56 M4 and filled her pockets with extra magazines. Cordy grabbed a crossbow and a quiver of bolts dipped in holy water. Charlie grabbed a broadsword. Dean glanced at the Halliwells Mitchells and said, "Take whatever you want."

Henry being the only one without any powers chose a 9MM GLOCK G17 GEN 4 and a 7.62 HK 417 and he stuffed his pockets with extra mags as well. Faith and Will walked up and grabbed double bladed battle axes. Dean slammed the trunk as he asked, "How do you wanna do this?"

Wyatt asked, "You think we'll have to fight those things from P3?"

Both Dean and Sammie nodded as Dean said, "Yea those dousche nozzels are Lilith's underlings. She'll also have hellhounds in there."

Sammie said, "The hounds will most likely be protecting her."

Charlie chimed in, "She also likes to use Fyarl demons and warlocks as our distraction as well."

Just as the words left his mouth Jarek, Damian and Draken appeared with a huge army of Fyarl demons, warlocks and possessed humans. Dean said, "Don't worry bout exorcizing the demons it would be faster to kill the hosts. The Charmed Children recoiled in revulsion as Lucy stated, "We aremn't killing them."

Her twin Sarah continued, "They're innocents."

Dean snapped, "If ya do that your dead."

Henry Jr. looked at his cousins and his sisters as he said, "Dean's right. Just kill em."

The others stared at him for the longest time then Wyatt said, "Alright."

Dean said, "I need someone to come with me and Will."

Henry Jr. hefted his 417 as he said, "I'll go."

Dean nodded as Wyatt said, "Hold on."

And with that he orbed them inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Dean and Spike were slightly unnerved but the pushed it aside. For when they looked around they saw Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry tied up and unconscious. Henry Jr. wanted to run to his parents but knew they had to clear the house first. Dean quietly went up the stairs and was about to enter the attic when he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from behind the closed attic door. Will vamped out as Dean ran at the door and kicked it open. He ran in with Henry Jr and Will hot on his heels. The sight that greeted them chilled their very blood. Will and Dean; who had up till now thought they had seen everything shuddered as Henry Jr. asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

 **Hope y'all like this. I'm basing Dean O'Connor on Dean Winchester also I'm borrowing heavilly from Suupernatural as well. Please tell me what y'all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sammie fired her last round as Draken stalked towards her; the bullet tore through his shoulder. She quickly executed a tactical reload and was about to pull the trigger when Draken used his telekinesis to rip it from her grasp. She drew her PX4 Storm but before she could bring it to bear she was slammed into the side of the Manor. She screamed as she felt her arm snap when she was slammed into the wall. The PX4 Storm clattered to the ground. Draken gave a sadistic grin as crowed, "I will kill the daughter of the legendary Buffy-"

Suddenly his head was ripped from his body and Sammie crumpled to the ground and cradled her broken right arm. She looked up and much to her surprise and gratitude stood her oldest brother Connor. He asked as he helped her to her feet, "Are you okay Sammie?"

She replied as she held her pistol in her left hand, "Yea I'm good let's ghost these dick bags."

Connor grinned as he grabbed a Fyarl Demon and threw it with bone shattering force through a tree. Sammie put two rounds into a Fyarl Demon's head, killing it. She was transitioning to another target when she heard Hayley cry out in pain. Her head whipped around and she saw that four possessed people had her surrounded. She couldn't attack one without the other three attacking her. She watched as Lucy, Sarah, and Peyton came to her aid. Lucy would freeze one then Sarah blew it up. Peyton used her Aerokinesis to kill one. Lucy froze another one and watched as it's head left it's body. A smirking Faith said, "Awesome powers girls. They nodded as they continued battling the demon hordes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean gripped his shotgun tighter as he said, "I have no idea. But we're gonna gank the fucker anyway."

While they were staring at the huge 9 foot tall Chupacabra several Werelions snuck upon them Will sensed the movement and whirled around and cried, "Bloody hell!"

Both Henry Jr and Dean whirled around. Dean snarled as he shot a Werelion in the chest and watched as it slowly crawled back to it's feet and roared in pain as it charged. Dean fired another shell in the Werelion as he rolled out of the way. Will; on the hand caught the lycanthrope by it's throat and slung it into it's pride. Dean quickly fired his last two rock salt shells and smashed an oncoming Werelion in the jaw with the stock of his shotgun. Then he pulled out his razor sharp enchanted 12" bowie knife and sunk the blade in the Lycan's midsection and sliced up into it's heart, killing it. He whirled around decapited a Lycan as Will tore one's head off. Henry Jr. emptied a magazine to one; only to have it body check him into a wall. He groaned as he climbed to his feet; he retrieved his M4 and slammed in a mag and shot a Werelion with a three round burst to the chest and watched as it died. Then he killed another Lycan with a three round burst. He watched Dean get slammed into a wall then the floor. Dean groaned in both pain and frustration as he watched his bowie and shotgun slide away. He reached back and drew his 1911 and put two round into a Werelion's chest and jumped to his feet and smashed another in the jaw with a right cross and swept it's legs out from under it with a sweep kick. Once the Lycan was down he put two rounds in it's head. He glanced over and saw Henry Jr. kill two more Lycans and quipped, "These fuckers are almost done for."

Will smirked as he tore the heart out of a Werelion, "Yea. These gits didn't stand a bloody chance."

Dean chuckled as they killed the few remaining Lycans. Dean reloaded his 1911 and leveled it at the Chupacabra as they heard howling. He said, "Oh shit hell hounds."

Henry Jr. asked as he glanced at the imposing statue like Chupacabra, "What the hell is a hellhound?"

Dean was about to reply when he was slammed into a wall. When Will went to help him he two was pinned to the wall. Henry Jr. gasped as a middle aged woman with long flowing chestnut brown hair and glowing white eyes stepped from the shadows. Dean and Will both breathed, "Lilith."

Henry Jr. leveled his M4 at her as he asked, "Aunt Phoebe?"

Phoebe/Lilith gave a sadistic grin as she cooed, "Don't worry Henry; I'm not going to hurt you."

Then she waved her hand and pinned him to the wall as well. He asked, "What the hell are you and what have you done to my aunt."

Phoebe/Lilith cooed in a syrupy sweet voice, "I'm called Lilith and I'm corrupting this witch."

Suddenly she was blasted from behind and sent crashing into the wall three captives were pinned to. All three of them crashed to the ground as Sarah growled, "Get the hell out of our mother."

Phoebe/Lilth shot the collection of hunters, demon fighters and witches a twisted grin as she cooed in the same syrupy sweet voice and if I don't?"

Melinda snarled, "You'll be sorry."

Phoebe/Lilith cackled as Connor and Sammie helped Dean to his feet and retrieved his weapons. Dean tucked his pistol and bowie and leveled his shotgun at the demon possessed witch as he snarled, "We already told you back in Montana, "You're goin back to hell; I don't care if Turner comes after me or not."

She snarled, "You mean when you closed the Devil's gate?"

He was about to reply when Will, Faith, Charlie, Cordy, Tara, Marissa and the Charmed Children flanked the O'Connor trio. Prue glared at the demon possessed witch as she snarled, "We're going to send your skanky ass back to hell."

Phoebe/Lilith cocked her head and cooed, "Lunchtime my babies."

They all heard growling and Prue felt movement in front of her and knew the hellhound had leapt at her. Prue readied herself for the onslaught but the attack never happened. She heard a gunshot and looked over and saw a tall powerfully built older man with cold dark brown eyes and black spiky hair. He growled, as he jacked another shell into the chamber of his 12 gauge Remington 870 "Get out of Phoebe and leave or I will make sure you never go back to hell."

The demon possessed witch cooed in sing song voice, "And how would you do that?"

Angel shot another hellhound as he snarled in a voice very reminiscent of Angelus, "You don't want to know...but I can assure you... it won't be pleasant."

Phoebe/Lilith sneered, "I'd like to see you try?"

Angel was about to reply when Willow and Kennedy teleported in along with Wes and Fred. Wes fired his 12 gauge Mossberg 590 and killed a hellhound as Fred changed into Illyria and began attacking the 9 foot tall Chupacabra along with Kennedy. Angel asked as he joined his children and the others, "You three alright?"

Dean growled as he glared daggers at Phoebe/Lilith, "We're awesome but I'll feel a whole lot better when we gank this bitch."

Willow said as her eyes and hair turned white , "I guess that's where I come in. I ned the hunters to keep the hellhounds off of me while the halliwells, Marissa, Tara and Cordy assist me in getting rid of Lilith."

Angel snapped he racked another round into the chamber of his shotgun, "Alright you heard her; let's go to work."

Henry Jr. Being the only non magical Halliwell chose to fight alongside the Hunters, Will and Faith. In no time at all the hellhounds were killed as was the 9 foot tall Chupacabra. Fred/Illyria stated in a cold brittle voice as they joined the witches, "Leave no and we will not make you suffer greatly before you beg for death you vile demon."

Phoebe/Lilith surveyed her defeated army and glared at the Hunters and witches as she snarled, "You will all live to regret this."

Dean thundered as he flung a bottle of holy water at her, "Go to hell bitch."

When the glass broke it's contents smoked and burned when it touched Phoebe's face and the glass shards embedded themselves in her cheek. The demon possessed witch howled in pain as she charged at Dean; she hadn't gotten five feet when Lucy froze her. Dean smirked as he asked, "Now what?"

Angel replied, "We join hands and excorcize her ass back to hell."

Dean nodded as they all joined hand began to chant _ **,"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"**_

Phoebe/Lilith screamed as the demon was expelled back to hell. When it was over Phoebe collapsed on the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Piper, Leo, Coop, Paige and Henry all rushed in and gathered around her. Same went for the Charmed Children. Angel and his family just awkwardly stood in the corner. Once the battle was over he examined his two younger children. He saw the huge gash over Dean's right eye, his broken nose as well as his bruised battered face and split lip, swollen jaw and his split cheekbone. He also noticed Sammie's swollen right eye, her broken right arm, dislocated right shoulder and dislocated right wrist. He turned blazing eyes on Connor as he vented his anger, "I thought I told you to make sure they weren't harmed."

Connor said, "I tried-"

Angel harshly cut him off, "You failed miserably."

Dean squared his shoulders and glared at his father as he growled, "He did help us out Dad. At least he came when we called; unlike some people I could mention."

Angel stared at his younger son and knew deep down that he was right but dammit it infuriated him to see his younger children hurt in any way. Connor had the advantage of being born when he was still a vampire and as son of two vampires he had incredible power; but Dean and Sammie had been born after he had shanshued and therefore were regular humans. And ever since Buffy's death 22 years ago he had tried to keep them safe. Albeit teaching them to be hunters and encouraging Sammie to become a Sorceress was probably not the best thing but it's what he had decided to do in the wake of his soulmate's brutal death. Seeing the battle was done Wes Fred, Willow, Kennedy and their children prepared to leave. Dean asked, "Charlie you and Cordy going back to England?"

Charlie replied, "Yea I'm training to be a watcher like my dad and Cordy's in training to be a witch with Marissa and tara."

Dean hugged Charlie, then gave Cordy a hug as he whispered, "You need help call yea."

She nodded as Sammie and Connor did the same. Then they hugged Wes and Fred and watched as they teleported back to The Watchers Council in London. Then Willow, Kennedy and their children quickly said their goodbyes and teleported back to Newcastle, England. While they were saying their goodbyes to Willow and her family Connor slipped away quietly. The Halliwells saw Angel and his two younger children standing there and went over to greet his old friend. He remembered working with Angel in WWII, then on a few cases over the years. But in 04 when Angel was fighting to bring down Wolfram&Hart was when the Halliwell's and Angel and his team along with Buffy and her friends really got to know each other. He vividly remembered the big battle. Angel's longtime ally Charles Gunn was eviscerated as was one of Buffy's best friends Xander Harris and his wife Anya as well as a number of Slayers. He said, "Thank you for coming my friend; we owe you and your family big time."

Angel waved dismissively as he stated in a brusque voice, Don't mention it; it's what we do."

As they were talking Piper joined her husband and heard Angel's words and the roughness of his voice; it broke their hearts to see their old friend in a state of such pain and anger. Then Piper noticed the myriad of cuts broken bone and bruises on Sammie and Dean and she said as she smiled kindly at them, "Those can be healed you know."

Dean replied brusquely, "I'm good but I'd like Sammie to get healed."

Paige and Phoebe approached their old friends with their husbands in tow. Both Paige and Phoebe marveled at how much Sammie looked like Angel and Dean looked like Buffy. Henry said asked, "How've you been Angel?"

Angel just gave the Parole Officer a look as he snapped, "Dean you need to get healed as well."

Dean glared daggers at the former Scourge of Europe as he growled, "I said I'm good. Heal Sammie"

Angel hated when Dean was like this; he would rather suffer in silence. But he felt his heart swell with pride at how protective Dean was of his little sister. He had been like that ever since that night 22 years ago when Angel had handed a six month old Sammie to Dean and told him to run while he tried to save thier mother. Angel rested a handed on his younger son's shoulder as he said, "It's alright Dean; Sammie's being taken care of."

Then he indicated over to where Peyton was healing Sammie. Dean looked back at his dad and Angel felt his heart shatter at the pain he saw in Dean's haunted hazel orbs. Dean said in a low voice, "I wasn't there t protect here. I thought she would be fine with the others. I let you down."

Both Will and Faith heard the bitter regret and self loathing in the young hunter's voice and knew he was internally berating himself for allowing his baby sister to be hurt. Will was about to say something when a now fully healed Sammie walked up and took her older brother's face in her hands and said as she locked eyes with him, "It wasn't your fault I was hurt Dean. It was the warlock's and Connor killed him."

Dean said, "But I-"

Sammie cut him off, "You helped the innocent like you were supposed to do. I don't blame you at all. In fact I wish I was half the Hunter you were. You're my hero Dean."

And with she pulled him into a hug; they stayed like that until Dean felt like everybody was watching. He quickly slipped out of the loving embrace and said brusquely, "Enough with the chick flick moment."

This caused Angel, Sammie, Will and Faith to grin; Dean was back to his old self. Sammie grinned at him as she snapped good naturedly, "Now get healed before I turn you into a toad."

Dean gave her the finger as he snarked, "Bitch."

She replied as he allowed Hayley to heal him, "Jerk.

It did Angel's heart good to see his children getting along; he could see that they should stay here for awhile and work with the Halliwells. Will spoke up for the first time, "Who's up for a drink?"

Dean nodded as Faith, Sammie, Angel, and the Charmed Children save for Wyatt and Chris all readily agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later they were all sitting in P3. Sammie asked as Angel bought another round of drinks, "So you were born with your powers?"

Hayley modded as she said, "Yea we were. As you saw I have telekinesis and can heal and orb; so can Peyton but she has Aerokinesis instead of Telekinesis. Lucy and Sara can freeze and blow things up, Prue has premonitions, astral projection, Empathy and can levitate. Melinda has Telekinesis. Chris can orb and has Telekinesis and can sense his charges. And Wyatt has Telekinesis, can orb, heal, shoot white lightning in the form of bolts or energy balls and can sense people."

Sammie was awestruck as she said, "Wow. All I can do is cast a few spels and conjure up fire."

Then Hayley turned to Dean as she asked, "Can you do anything?"

He took a long pull on his beer as he replied, "Naw sweetheart I just gank shit."

She looked confused so Sammie elaborated, "He means he just kills things. But he's wrong."

He was about to reply when Angel came walking up. He pocketed his phone as he said, "Giles just called. He knows where Haimilton is."

Dean was on his feet instantly as he snarled, "Where?"

Angel replied, "According to the coven he's in Cedar Rapids, Wyoming."

Sammie breathed, "Oh my god; that's a Hell Mouth."

Angel nodded as he said, "Giles said that Coven detected a huge magical presence so I'm guessing Cyrus Vail is helping him."

Sammie said, "I'm no where as powerful as Vail; sorry dad but we'll need reinforcements."

Wyatt asked, "Who is Hamilton?"

Dean ground out, "He's the sorry ass piece of shit gutter trash no account demon prick that killed our mother."

 **Hope y'all like it. Should they kill Hamilton in the next chapter or should one of the die**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When they heard Cyrus Vail was involved Wyatt said, "We'll help but first we need to know who Hamilton is."

Angel slammed his hand down on the table as he snarled, "We don't have time for this."

Wyatt glared at the former Scourge of Europe as he said, "I get that you want revenge but you need to calm down."

Dean growled as he grasped his 1911, "Back off witch boy or I'll mess up that pretty face of yours."

When Wyatt took a threatening step forward both Sammie and Hayley stepped forward and tried to restrain their loved ones. Hayley glared at Wyatt as she growled in a low warning voice, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell stop acting like a total dick bag; you know damn good and well that when Aunt Piper was almost killed you damn near destroyed the Manor not to mention Hell itself when you vanquished the demons and took your revenge And you also know about defending your father."

Wyatt just looked down and nodded as Sammie told Dean essentially the same thing. She had heard from their Grandpa Giles about Piper Halliwell almost getting killed a few years ago and the extraordinary lengths to which Wyatt had went to get vengeance. Both the hunter and the witch locked eyes as Wyatt said, "I'm sorry. We'll go back to the Manor and see if the original Charmed Ones can help."

Upon hearing that the Original Charmed Ones were getting involved a cold smirk graced his lips as Will said, "Now we got a bleedin chance."

Faith glanced at her longtime lover as she quirked an eyebrow. Dean was growing impatient as he growled,"Let's get moving people."

Angel had to grin; his son was so much like Buffy; impatient and ready for the battle and always trying to avoid research. While Sammie was more like him; or more precisely like how he used to be, slow to anger, patient and always ready to research when she had to. In fact she loved research and studying. He regretted not letting her go off to England like she wanted but ever since Buffy had been brutally killed he refused to let his children get very far away from his protection. Even though he was human now demons and warlocks still remembered Angel and Angelus not to mention the very fearsome rep he had built as a Hunter. It did him proud that his children were just as feared as much if not more than he. Dean especially was both feared and reviled due to his unrelenting hatred of demons and those that did evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus Hamilton former conduit to the Senior Partners locked eyes with Cole Turner as he said, "This better work Turner."

Cole gave a hearty laugh as fixed Hamilton with a baleful look and asked in a wry voice, And if it doesn't you'll do what? Remember Hamilton you don't have the Senior Partners protection anymore or their powers; you live as long as I deem necessary."

Hamilton knew this was very true. Ever since Angel had destroyed the Senior Partners 26 years ago he had been adrift until Cole Turner the newly crowned King of Hell had found him languishing in a demon bar in New York. He remembered clearly how Cole had offered him a chance for revenge against a newly shanshued Angel and his family. Hamilton had of course leapt at the chance and had led a huge force of Lycans, Upper Level Demons, Fyarl Demons, vampires, and possessed people on Angel and his friends. They had all fought very valiantly but in the end Hamilton had set Buffy on fire and burned down their regal home. He had tried to get the children but Angel sent the 4 year old running out of the house with his six month old sister in his arms. Then as he gave a cruel laugh Hamilton shimmered away. Cole glanced at Hamilton as he said, "Remember don't hurt Phoebe; you can kill the rest of them but don't hurt her."

Then he continued in a sinister voice, "Am I understood."

Hamilton just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had told the Original Charmed Ones about Hamilton Piper said, "We'll help."

Angel was about to thank her when Phoebe spoke up, "When I was possessed did you say the name Turner?"

Dean nodded as Angel spoke up, "About 23 years ago Cole reappeared and took over Hell. Not long after he was crowned king. Then a year later he had Hamilton attack us and...and...Buffy paid the price."

Phoebe laid her hand on the former vampire's shoulder as she said, "I'm very sorry Angel. We really liked Buffy."

He grunted as Phoebe used her empathic abilities to probe his emotions but much to her surprise she hit a wall and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get through. Dean asked, "What are we waiting for; let's gank the fucker."

Angel heard the eagerness in his youngest son's voice and knew that Dean desperately wanted to kill Hamilton. He said, "We need a plan Dean."

Dean's lips curled back in a snarl as he growled, "I have a plan. Gank Hamilton and every soulless son of a bitch with him."

Both Faith and Will said as they followed him out the door, "We're with you."

Angel heaved a heavy sigh as he heard Dean's Impala speed away. Sammie said, "We have to help them Dad."

Angel looked into his baby girl's worried eyes as he said, "We will."

Then he turned to the Halliwell's as he stated, "We need to get to Cedar Rapids, Wyoming."

Leo said, "Like you said Angel; we need a plan."

Angel nodded as he said, "I know...it's just I'm worried about my son."

Sammie laid her hand on her father's shoulder as she said, "We'll get to him Dad don't worry."

Angel knew she was right. She was the calmer of his two younger children. Unlike Dean; who was always very impulsive and brash. He pulled her in for a hug as he said, "Let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't believe his father; they had been after Hamilton for 22 years and now Angel wanted to be cautious when they were so close to killing Hamilton. Will reached forward and lowered the volume on Metallica's Sad But True as he asked, "What is your plan mate?"

Dean glared daggers at the souled vampire as he growled, "We gank the evil bastard."

Then he continued in an icy hiss as he cranked the volume back up, "Don't do that again."

Will looked back at Faith; who was playing with the Slayer Scythe and shot her a panicked look. Faith gave him one in return as she leaned forward and said, "Uh D dont'cha think we should come with a better plan?"

Dean's head whipped around and he fixed Faith with a death glare as he snarled, "No. Like I said we locate Hamilton and gank his ass or do you have a better idea?"

Faith sat back and lit a cigarette as she said, "Nope; yours is a good one D."

He gave a curt nod as he pressed harder on the accelerator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hamilton glanced back at Lilith as he asked, "Are you sure they'll show?"

Lilith; who now inhabited the body of an 8 year old little girl replied, "Of course they will. They hate you for killing their mother and they hate me for possessing that little bittch Sammie O'Connor."

Hamilton chuckled as he said, "I heard about that. That was good."

Lilith gave him a sadistic grin as she turned to address the demon army behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been on the road for three days and Dean was utterly and completely exhausted. He had flat out refused to let Will or Faith drive his baby. So when they stopped at cheap motel in Cedar Rapids Dean passed out. Will said, "We might as well get some sleep as well."

Faith said, "I know but I'm not tired. I wanna go get drunk."

Will was about to reply when Dean cracked an eye open and snarled, "I don't care what you do just shut the hell up and let me get some sleep."

Both Will and Faith grinned as they left. Dean sighed as he muttered, "Finally I can get some damn sleep."

He had just rolled over on his side when the room was bathed in bluish white orbs. He cursed as the orbs formed into his dad, Sammie and the Charmed Children, "Holy shit; I just wanna get a few hours sleep is that that to much to freakin ask for?"

Angel saw the utter exhaustion in his son's eyes as he said, "Just get some sleep Dean I will stay here and watch your back."

Sammie spoke up, "Me too."

Angel turned to his daughter and said, "You're going to get some sleep as well young lady."

She went to protest but soon realized her father was right she was utterly exhausted as well. She curled up on the other bred and was soon fast asleep. Dean on the other hand just could not get back to sleep he asked Angel as he sat up on the side of the bed, "What made you change your mind?"

Angel grinned slightly; he knew this was his son's way of apologizing. He said, "The fact that you remind me so much of your mother."

Dean asked as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the nightstand and took a drink, "What was mom like?"


End file.
